Instant Shinigami
by GaarasOnlyLove
Summary: A girl who just happen to find a injured person on her way home, helps them clean and heal. But to bad for her it was Hitsugaya. Now nursing him back to health is difficult cause he's stuck in his Gigai. During a Hollow roar close by Toushirou leaves to fight it still injured. New surprises are revealed when she returns to find him gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day like every other as everyone was at school and enjoying time with there friends. As the bell rings everyone was rushing out of class to enjoy the rest of there day with friends or at the mall before they have to slave over homework tonight. As what was left of the students that were pacing up a voice called out "Hey Nami!" A girl who was just done packing up lifted her head to see who called her when she smiled and said "Hey Midoko what's up?" The girl in front of her was smiling as they left the room "We'll I just found out that Hyuuga is going to ask me out so I'm good"

Nami smiled and hugged her "Oh this is great!" "Yeah I know" replied Midoko. "So what are you going to do about school?" she asked. Nami sighed "I don't know but I hope it's not to different" Midoko nodded "I'm going to miss you" she said with a pause "We all will" she finished. Nami laughed "You make it sound like I'm leaving the country, I'm just going to the other side of town" "I know but with school and then Hyuuga there's not going to be much time to visit you" she said tearful "It's fine I understand, I mean you have a life here and as much as I hate to leave" she paused "I have no choice cause it's my father's turn for visits" she said.

They were almost at Nami's house when Midoko said "Yeah I understand the visits you do them every year but this is the first time that you will be gone for more then a week" that got Nami thinking "Well were here" said Midoko "Yeah we'll I'll call you when I can" she told Midoko "Okay you take care" was all was said and Nami waved bye to her friend as she walked away and Nami walked to the door and unlocked it to get in. Once in she went to her room and put her stuff down. By nightfall she was packed an was sitting on her bed when her mom came in "I know honey I wish you weren't going either but I have no choice" Nami looked up "I know mom, I know" was all she said.

For the last two weeks she was going to her new school, she hasn't made any friends and all she did in class was either work or look out the window. She thought the would be something new to try out but found out as soon as she got there her father got her a place and left saying he wasn't going to be around much cause of him job but that doesn't mean she should suffer.

As she walked the halls as the bell rang for the day she always saw this one group of people together. The one that interested her the most what the guy with the white hair. Something about him spoke to her. She never looked at him for more then a second in passing so she wasn't caught. She saw they everyday in the hallway or something she wondered who they were they looked interesting but since she was in a new school she didn't have her old confidence so she just passes them everyday.

The following week she was walking to class when the teacher told her she was transferred into another class cause she wasn't challenged in that class. She was kinda surprised but went to the next class. When she walked in everyone looked at her "Um I was transferred here" she told the teacher "Ah alright class this is Nami Zakutsu". After she took her seat and class began she was looking around and saw that group again she thought.

She sat down at her desk and went along with class keeping her attention off the group she sees everyday. As class ended everyone was leaving for home, Nami was in high speed to get out of there she didn't want to be spotted by that group. She made it home safely and as she put her bag down she sighed. Been there for almost a month and nothing to show for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise Chapter Text

Class ended and lunch began. She was sitting there eating her lunch when someone bumped into her. "I'm sorry" she heard. She looked up to see who it was. It was that red head boy she seems around. "It's alright, what's your names?" she asks. He looks at her. "Kurasaki Ichigo" she smiled at that he was at least polite. "Nami Zakutsu" "Your the new girl aren't you?" he said. She wasn't new anymore but no one paided her any attention so it seems like it to them. She just nodded. Before he could say anything else a girl with really big chest was calling after him. "We'll gotta go" he said but didn't get far cause the girl looked at her before saying "You want to come eat with us?"

Nami thought it was nice since no one else asked her that. She nodded and followed them with her lunch. They met up on the roof. "Everyone we have a new person to our lunch group" she said. They all either waved or said hi except one who was ranting on how they had fresh meat up there but Ichigo wouldn't let him check her out. They chatted mostly amongst themselves she was in and out of the conversation. After the lunch they went back to class. Inoue asked if she wanted to sit together in her next class and she said yes. After that it was easy to talk to them.

Nami has now been friends with the gang that hangs with Ichigo for some months now. How time flies when all your doing is school and home alone cause your father is always gone. She grown pretty close to the all in the short time together. She was always at Ichigo's house they at first thought she was interested in Ichigo. She didn't mind him he was very handsome and very solid but she didn't know about it they were friends for now maybe more can happen who knows.

But was was bugging her was in the time that she got to know them all, they started either racing out of class to something secret or the just didn't show for school. She wanted to know what was going on since people started asking her what was going on with them she started wondering herself.

Even the other group that was in her classes. They seemed to have just disappeared. She was curious and when she got that way it was either dangerous for her and her health. It was never good but this feeling in her gut told her she needs to look into this, if she didn't something bad would happen.

She was walking over to Ichigo's house to see what's going on cause she hasn't seen or heard from him in over a week. So knocking on the door she was greeted with his father. "Hi Mr. Kurasaki I was just wondering where Ichigo was I haven't seen him around." she said. He smiled "Oh yea he's up in his room right now, why don't you come in" he said moving out the way. "Thank you" she said as she went straight to his room. When she got there no less she heard voices coming from his room so she listened in.

"We got to do something about all these hollows and they to make matters worse there is another force that's causing harm to Shinigami's" Ichigo said concerned. "I know Ichigo, but we don't have word for Soul Society yet to do anything besides destroy the hollows" Rukia said. Nami was standing outside his door confused. with that she knocked cause she just couldn't take it anymore. The voices stopped and she heard a closet door shut. Then the door opened.

"Ichigo?" she said walking in. He was surprised. "Nami? what are you doing here?" he asked confused. "I came by cause I haven't seen you in almost a week and wanted to know if you were alright" she said. He smiled she was worried about him. "Nami I'm fine I'm just a little bit busy that's all" he said. "Ah, well I just wanted to check on you, you can go back to what you were doing I'll go" she said softly. "Nami its not that its just I don't want you to get hurt with what's going on" he said. She nodded. "I understand, well I'll see you around" she said and walked out. He sighed but there wasn't much he could do about her right now, he had a job to do as a shinigami. With that he turned out his light and went to sleep.

It was three days since she talked to Ichigo. He wasn't kidding when he said he was busy cause after the talk she couldn't get ahole of him for nothing. She was walking down the street as it was starting to get dark home from the store. It was quiet and the breeze was nice. She was just enjoying the night when she saw what looked like some clothes against a wall half hidden. She was going to just keep going when as she passed her foot caught on something. Looking down at what it was shocked her cause it was a foot. Droping her bag she looked at it some more the clothes were moving slightly. She bent down to see what it was as she grabbed the white cloth it turned over to reveal a guy with white hair. She gasped her was hurt bad and bleeding everywhere. She didn't like that as she looked at him she started to see he looked famliar. Well no time for that now, she decided to get him back to her place to help him.

As she entered the house she was going to put him on the couch but decided against it and she went to put him in the recliner. As she walked away to the bathroom to wash herself up. As she turned on the light she looked in the mirror and screamed. Her whole front was covered in red. She put her hand down her shirt and pulled it back wet and red. She was horrified. He was bleeding. Grabbing a towel she ran out the room and went to grab him and take him in the bathroom to clean him up.

She removed his clothes, it was an odd outfit. A white overcoat with black underclothes. She got them all off and went about cleaning him up in the tub to make sure he wasn't going to die from his wounds. It didn't take her that long to clean him up, she marveled at his beautiful white hair. It was so pretty she ran her fingers through it. It was so soft. She pulled him out of the tub with a clean towel and brought her to her room. She bandaged him where needed and then put him in some sleep clothes and pulled the covers over him so he could get some rest. She closed the door and went to get some sleep in the living room after she cleaned up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For The Best Chapter Text

Toshirou didn't wake till later the next day. He slowly opened his eyes blinking. He looked around, where was he? nothing looked familiar to him. He looked down to see he was under cover in a bed. That was right, he was last in an alley way trying to heal himself of the wounds he got from fight four hollows by himself. He frowned. The hollows were getting bold and many now for some reason. Looking back down he was trying to figure out how he got here. Pulling the cover back to see if he was still in his uniform so he could walk out he was surprised at what he saw.

Nami just walked in the door when she heard a shout. She put her stuff down an went to the source of the noise. When she reached her room she saw him up and smiled. "Oh your awake, I'm so glad" she said. He just looked at her. He was dressed in sleep clothes, how did that happen? And a girl walked in on him and said she was glad he was awake.

"Girl what is you name and how did I get here?" he asked. "You got here cause I brought you here, I saw you in the alley not moving really and wanted to help you. And my name is Nami Zakutsu" was all she said. His eyes were wide at what she just told him. One she was able to see him in his Shinigami from and touch him in that form let alone carry him anywhere. And the second was he remembered that name she was that new girl awhile back.

"Are you okay?" she asked cause he was quiet. He looked at her "Why am I wearing this? Where are my clothes?" he asked. She smiled "I put you in those pj's so I could gather and clean your clothes they were covered in blood" she said. He went wide eyed again she changed him? That means she saw him naked without his permission. His face got real red as nobody as of yet has seen him like that. "I'm going to make you something to eat , okay be right back" she said going out the room to give him time to think.

As promised some time later she came back in with a tray of food. Placing it in front of him. She warned him of what was hot and what was not. He looked at the food first with disdain he didn't need food or her help. He looked up thinking she left and was just going to leave it there but out the corner of his eye he saw something move. Looking around he saw her still there. "I know you don't think you need it but perhaps it will be good to have a full stomach" she said. "I don't have to eat, I have no need for it" he said. She looked at him. "Maybe but try it, you never know" she said. With that she walked out leaving him his space.

When she came back in some hours later she peeked in only to see him sleep and all the bowls of food were gone and set to the other side of the bed. She smiled at that. He may think he was a hard and cold one but with the right touch you can reach anyone. Quietly taking the tray she left the room for him to sleep. Next day she went to school after making him something to eat when he woke up. She was in class and her mind was wondering elsewhere. She was trying to figure out what happened to him? Why was he wearing that weird outfit and why he was looking at her like what she did wasn't a easy thing.

Lunch rolled around and Inoue called her to join the others and she did. She enjoyed there company they all were crazy in a funny way. Being with the was a blast as she really didn't have much to do without them. Ichigo was telling the other three that they were going to some place but they weren't being specific. Nami was just worrying about the boy she has back at her place and if he was getting better. After lunch class flew by so fast that it felt like when Nami blinked it was over and everyone was going home. She said bye to her friends and went home to see her patient.

Toshirou was reading a book. He looked up at the tray to his right. It was empty now, but he remembered when he first woke up once more and saw it right there still hot ready for him to eat. He didn't know what her deal was but it had become obvious that she wanted to help him. From what the room looked like she lived a normal life and it seemed she knew nothing about the world of Soul Society. She was starting remind him of Orihime. She always wanted to help out everyone no matter who they were good or bad.

He hear the door open and close as she came in. She took her time putting away her things and changing before going to see him to see if he was getting better. She walked into the room to see he was up and reading a book. She smiled at that as she came up to him. "Did you enjoy the food I made for you" she asked in front of him. "No" he said not looking up from the book. She smiled again at that. "I'm glad you liked it" she grabbed the tray. "I would like to ask what happened to you?" she asked. He looked up then "I can't tell you as you wouldn't understand, your not involved so its none of your concern" he said going back to the book. She frowned at that but took the tray and left without another word.

It's been four days being there. He thought that he could get out of there now. While she was out doing some errands he thought would be a good time to leave before she got caught up into something that would change her life. Getting up out of bed he went in search of his uniform. Once changing he laid the clothes on the washer and left to get some distance before she came back. 


End file.
